Animal Crossing: Strange But True
by Hoverboardkid
Summary: The Reality TV Show where you learn more about your favorite characters from Animal Crossing! Sure to get some laughs!
1. Episode One: Tortimer

Theme song intro

Animal Crossing: Strange But True

Some facts about the game you never knew

You'll find these facts right outta the blue

So stay tuned... here's our cue!

Cut to show host

Tom Nook: Hello, everyone, welcome to Animal Crossing, strange but true, the place where you can learn all about your favorite characters and their background stories! Timmy and Tommy, why don't you tell us who we'll be introducing today!

Timmy: Today we'll be introducing Tortimer and his career life!

Tommy: Life!

Tom Nook: That's right! You'll get to learn all about your famous mayor! Roll tape.

Silence

Tom Nook: Roll Tape!

Silence

Tom Nook: Sorry, we're kinda new at this. ROLL TAPE!!!

Silence

Tom Nook: Timmy... Tommy... go wake up the editor.

Timmy: Right.

Tommy: Right.

Silence

Tom Nook: While we're waiting, I can tell you all about our great new deals at-

TAPE ROLLING

Tortimer the Mayor is proudly known as the mayor of your very own town. He works hard every single day to make sure you can live in your town peacefully. No one really knows where he lives, but we'll let you in on the inside secret. Some day you might see a large shell by the beach. Well, the truth is, Tortimer lives in his shell. He works there every day. It gets cramped a bit, and there really is no place to use the bathroom, but hey, it's cheap, right? Anyway, since we're letting out secrets, we'll tell you another one. Tortimer is not only the mayor of your town, but he is the mayor of every town ever made. It's almost like a conspiracy. He travels a lot, so he also does a lot of his work on the train. Tortimer also has a lot of hobbies. One of them is Kung Fu. He doesn't really need his walking stick – it's all an act. He uses it for self defense in case the FBI (Federal Bunny Industry) Happens to want to get revenge on him. We'll tell you why Bunnies all over the world want to get revenge on him after this break.

Ba ba ba ba baaaaa

I'm luvin it

McDonulds

And now back to our show...

Why the Bunnies don't like Tortimer is... well, you see, it all started on a bright sunny day. Back then, when Tortimer was a youngun, Bunnies were also called Hares. And Tortimer was mostly known as 'The Tortoise.' So one day The Hare came up to The Tortoise and challenged him to a race. Now Tortimer was still wise when he was young, and he thought for a moment. He agreed, and they raced. Tortimer, sadly, was way behind the Hare, so the Hare sat down for a nap. Well, Tortimer passed the Hare while he was napping and won the race. So now Hares everywhere are trying to get revenge. One time, they almost succeeded in assassinating Tortimer. Here's some footage of the event-

Tortimer is standing by the Wishing Fountain. Suddenly, two Bunny ninjas come up behind him, clinging to ropes from a helicopter. He swings around and does a Matrix limbo move as they throw knives at him. He quickly beats one with his cane, spinning around rapidly. He then-

We are sorry, but the rest is too violent for our younger viewers. If you are 13 years of age or over, please call us at 1-800-ANI-MALZ and make your check for eighty dollars payable to Animal Crossing Strange But True Inc. Thank you.

Anyway, back to our story. Tortimer, as you can see, is an amazing animal. To sum it all up, he is probably the most wealthy, healthy, and stealthy. He's one mean, green, leader machine.

He's an old, bold, courageous young fellow,

with a hearty good laugh and a mighty good bellow.

He sings in his shell all day and all night,

his face beams with laughter, shining so bright.

Tom Nook: Hold it right there! No more rhymes, chimes, or annoying small songs! I'll punch you in the face, and your mind will go "DING DONG" So there you go, sweet and sound, off to bed, right there on the ground. With a rock for a pillow and some grass for a sheet, next you will ask for something to EAT!

Stay Tuned for the next issue! Please read and review.


	2. Episode Two: Tom Nook

Theme song intro

Animal Crossing: Strange But True

Some facts about the game you never knew

You'll find these facts right outta the blue

So stay tuned... here's our cue!

Cut to show host

Tom Nook: Hello, everyone, welcome to Animal Crossing, strange but true, the place where you can learn all about your favorite characters and their background stories! Timmy and Tommy, why don't you tell us who we'll be introducing today!

Tommy: Well actually, we'll be introducing our very own father, Tom Nook!

Tommy: Nook!

Tom Nook: Wow, that's great you guys... I've always wanted to know more about myself. (Whispering) Cue laugh.

Silence

Tom Nook: (Whispering) Cue the laugh sound effect.

Silence

Tom Nook: Heh. Heh. Heh.

Silence

Tom Nook: Why don't we roll tape and save me from any more embarrassment.

Timmy: Sounds good, dad.

Tommy: Dad.

Timmy: I just have one question, dad.

Tommy: Dad.

Tom Nook: Well, I'm sure all your questions will be answered shortly. Roll Tape!

TAPE ROLLING

Tom Nook is one of the greatest citizens in your town. He is working 24 hours a day to-

Tommy: Hold it! Hold it! Actually, Nookington's only is open from-

Tom Nook: Wait a second! Keep rolling!

-make sure you can have whatever you want, including furniture to decorate your house, clothing, wallpaper, Carpets, plants, paper, shovels, fishing poles, axes, models, journals, umbrellas, and much, much more! You can also sell things back to him. As you can tell, Tom Nook is a nice raccoon with a great fortune. Now, many fans wonder how Tom Nook can have two children without a wife. Well, the truth is that Tom Nook's wife is actually alive, but she is an undercover agent for the CIA. (Cringing Inwardly for Animals.) She specializes in helping animals with mental problems who struggle with the difficulty of being an animal. This is why she is away most of the time and cannot be with the family. But every night Tom and his children go to visit Mrs. Nook. They sleep on the train ride.

No one really knows how Tom Nook gets his items. Some say it comes by train, others say it comes by mail. Others say it comes from the sea, and Kapp'n brings them in. But the truth is that every night before he and his sons go to visit his wife, he-

Tom Nook: Hold it right there! Commercial break!

Get ready

For action

For thrill

For adventure

For glory

For honor

Pee Wee's adventures through time. Coming to a theater near you. Rated G

Tom Nook: OK, the producer and I have decided we cannot tell you how I get my furniture, because-

Tommy: Wait, dad!

Timmy: dad!

Tommy: I want to know why you always go out at night before we get on the train to see mama.

Timmy: Mama.

Tommy: Roll tape!

-goes out and steals from villagers houses so that he can sell the furniture at his store. Unfortunately, he does not return anything but nobody notices what he does because-

Tom Nook: No No No! Heh heh... that's all wrong, you see... I actually, um, well...

Tommy: Dad!

Timmy: Dad!

Tommy: How could you, Dad!

Timmy: Dad!

Tommy: This is definitely strange, but... 'sniffle' ...I sure hope it's not true!

Timmy: True???

Tom Nook: Sons... all I can say is... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Producer: Um... we'll be right back after this... other commercial break. Heh.

Get ready

For action

For thrill

For adventure

For glory

For honor

Pee Wee's adventures through time. Coming to a theater near you. Rated G

Producer: And now we're back. Tom?

Tom Nook: Uh... I'm sorry everyone. From now on I won't steal, and I will treat everyone fairly.

Tommy: I love you, daddy.

Timmy: Daddy.

Tom Nook: I love you too, sons.

Producer: All right, this is all heartfelt and all, but let's get back to the show.

Tom Nook: Well, I'm afraid we're out of time. Join us next time, for an amazing new twist to Animal Crossing: Strange But True!


	3. Episode Three: Game Show Special

Note: If you find Total Chaos disturbing or in any way harmful, do not read. That's all I have to say. Oh, and to understand this story you must have a strange sense of humor. Heh.

Theme song intro

Animal Crossing: Strange But True

Some facts about the game you never knew

We'll also have some games to do

So stay tuned... here's our cue!

Cut to show host

Tom Nook: Hello, everyone, welcome to Animal Crossing, strange but true, the place where you can learn all about your favorite characters and their background stories! But today, we have a special surprise! Tommy, why don't you explain.

Tommy: Yeah, you see, we know you like seeing different things about the characters, but we just had to have some more action in this show, to boost our ratings – I mean, to please our viewers, of course.

Timmy: Of course.

Tom Nook: So, what we'll do is we have three contestants. I'll read a question, and the three contestants have to either:

Answer the question

Run through an obstacle course before someone else answers the question

Call Out "Daredevil" and they have to complete a super hard challenge.

Later on in our future episodes we might have different activities but those are them for now. So now let's introduce our contestants! Over here we have Otis, an old fella with a great heart. Otis, why don't you introduce yourself.

Otis: Hi. My name is Otis. I live in a house. I like to eat. One of my favorite things to do is get letters, I s'pose. Did you know that the largest money tree had 100,000,000,000,000 bells in it? It was grown by me. I like bells. Bells are fun to use for spilling all over the grass and watching pill bugs climb all over them. I stare at them for hours. And more hours. Did you know that I like to watch people fish? Fishing is a great way to exercise. I know because when you exercise you are usually in pain. And when people fish they are in pain. Sometimes. But usually not. But sometimes they are. Did you know...

Tom Nook: Um... yes, that's very... interesting, Otis. While he rambles on, why don't I introduce our next contestant, Wolfgang.

Wolfgang: Yo, the name's Wolfgang, Awhoo. I like to holler so if ya' hear me tell ya neighbors, yo! Awhoooooo!!! I want to be famous when I grow up. Oh, heh heh... I am grown up. Ah well, I'm half famous. Caus people know me. Actually, I must be famous right now If I'm on TV. Hoorah! AWHOOOOOO!!!

Tom Nook: Yes, that's very nice. Er, since we have very strange contestants so far, I won't be surprised if our special guest is that way too. Um, Blanca? Why don't you introduce yourself- OHMYGOSHWHATHAPPENEDTOYOURFACE???!!!!

Tommy: Dad, not so loud.

Timmy: ...loud.

Blanca: Oh, my goodness! My face must have fallen off or something. Since it kept falling off I stitched it on. But, oh, where could it be...

Tommy: Daddy, what's this scary mask on the floor? It's staring at me.

Timmy: ...me.

Tommy: No, me.

Timmy: ...me.

Tommy: You wanna take this outside?

Timmy: Outside?

Tommy: yes, outside. I'm sick and fed up from you repeating what I say, you twerp!

Timmy: Twerp! But you do it after I talk!

Tommy: Talk!

Timmy: See what I mean?

Tommy: Mean.

Timmy: I'm not mean, you're mean.

Tommy: Am not!

Timmy: Not.

Tommy: Uh huh!

Timmy: Huh?

Tommy: What?

Timmy: What?

Tommy: What?

Timmy: What?

Tom Nook: Oh dear.

Blanca: I'll be at my booth, stitching my face on.

Tom Nook: OK. I'll handle my boys. Producer, why don't you take over. I'll be back.

Producer: Right. Let's see...

Blanca: AHHHHH!!! My eye! I'm blind! ARGGGGGG!!!! &$#%(#(#$&)$&)$&%(!&)($

Producer: COMMERCIAL BREAK, PLEASE!!!!

COMMERCIAL:

Man: I didn't know it was going to happen. Ich just, did. Ich ull slarted when we were, like, making chookies. Well, my daughter wus. She guve une to me... but it hud super glue on it when she glued the crumbs together. And, well... my tongue touchled the glue... I started to chew... I don't really want to talk about it.

Woman: That's why Ernie Frank eats the Sugar High Blizzard from Dairy Queen.

Man: It's mulch sufer.

Woman: Safer, honey. Safer.

Man: Sufer. That's what I said.

Woman: No, you're saying sufer. It's safer.

Man: (Starts crying)

COMERCIAL END

Producer: And now back to our broadcast.

Tom Nook: OK, boys, you sit in that corner for time out while I take care of the show. Contestants, are you ready?

Otis: Yep, I s'pose.

Wolfgang: Yep, AWHOOO!

Blanca: Aim the needle... FIRE! OW... my lip is bleeding. Anyone have Scotch Tape? Anyone?

Tom Nook: Blanca, are you ready for the game to start?

Blanca: Uh... I guess. I'll just have to play without my face.

Tom Nook: So... you can talk without your face?

Blaca: Yep. I can do everything fine, it's just that my face is an image so I look normal. But it always falls off.

Tom Nook: Allrighteethen. Let's get started. Contestants, stand up to your booth. After I read the question, you can decide to either answer the question, run through the obstacle course, or call out 'Daredevil.' Let's play!

Tom Nook: In ancient times, villagers who didn't write letters were called what?

-Wolfgang thinks about the answer, Otis does the same, but Blanca starts doing the obstacle course. Blanca crawls through a tunnel, runs around some cones, jumpes over three logs, and hits the button.-

Otis: Whippersnackers!!!

Tom Nook: I'm sorry Otis, that answer is incorrect. And Blanca hit the button before you.

Blanca: Which means YOU LOSE! And I WIN!

Otis: (Sobs) I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! What could have gone wrong?

Tom Nook: Anyway, Blanca gets 200 points for completing the obstacle course. If you answer the question first, you get 100 points, and if you complete the hard challenge with the 'Daredevil' password, you get 1000 points!

Wolfgang: Hmm.......

Tom Nook: Whatcha thinking, Wolfgang?

Wolfgang: Oh, nothing.

Tom Nook: Well, let's go on with our second question. Get ready, animals! The question is this: What shape are bells?

Otis: Square!!! Square!!!

Tom Nook: I'm sorry that is incorrect.

Otis: Darn.

Tom Nook: I'm sorry, Otis, but no more guesses.

Otis: Rats.

Tom Nook: I said no more guesses! And Rats is not the answer either.

Blanca: Circle!!!

Tom Nook: I'm sorry that is incorrect. Wolfgang, you have ten seconds to try and figure it out.

Wolfgang grins and does the obstacle course in eight seconds. He hits the buzzer.

Tom Nook: Well, this is unusual. Since no one else guessed any right answers, and you did the obstacle course before anyone answered, I guess you get 200 points. So now you are tied with Blanca.

Wolfgang: Sweet.

Blanca: Not sweet.

Otis: I stink at this.

Tom Nook: Let's move on to our next round. Stand by your booths, animals. The next question is this: After 12:00 at night, animals like to sing what song?

Wolfgang: Mary had a little lamb.

Tom Nook: Incorrect.

Blanca: Row, Row, row, your bo-

Otis: Daredevil! I call DAREDEVIL!!!

BUM BUM BUUUUUUUMMMMM......

Tom Nook: Oh my! Otis has called Daredevil! So now, he must complete a super hard challenge! I will draw a card from this pile and see what he has to do.

Tom Nook draws it and faints. The Producer comes out. He faints. Wolfgang looks at it, he faints. Blanca looks at it, Blanca faints. Timmy and Tommy look at it, they faint. Now Otis is all alone in the room.

Otis: I'm scared.

Otis looks at the card, he screams and faints.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? THIS EPISODE TO BE CONCLUDED NEXT EPISODE.


	4. Episode Four: Change of Events

Theme song intro

Animal Crossing: Strange But True

Some facts about the game you never knew

We'll also have some games to do

So stay tuned... here's our cue!

Cut to show host

Tom Nook: Um... last episode we had a bit of a problem... but now we will continue. Um... Otis called 'Daredevil' last episode, and when we saw the super hard challenge he had to do, we all fainted. So we'll pick a different one. Here it goes... oh, wow. OK. The thing you have to do is this:

You must first eat your way out of a cube of Jello that will be formed around you. Then you must enter a silo that is 1,000,000 feet high and take an elevator to the top. You must jump form the top and fall 1,000,000 feet all the way to the bottom, where a pool of bird eating sharks will be waiting. Then you will swim in terror, and we will drop a rope down to you so you can lasso the sharks and choke them. Then we will let you free.

Otis: Mommy.

Tom Nook: See, that's not nearly as bad as the other thing! We will be right back after this break.

COMMERCIAL----

Try our new product, Wondercream! It will make your fur soft, smooth, fluffy, great, wonderful, and awesome! But wait! There's more! We'll throw in a bottle of Wondercream absolutely FREE! That's two bottles of Wondercream for just $19.95! But wait! There's more! If you call in the next five minutes, we'll throw in a stereo TV with headphones and a CD player. And if you are over the age of fifty, you'll get a deluxe package of chocolate chip cookies! All for just $19.95! Thisofferdoesnotincludeshippingandhandlingwhichisreallyexpensivebutdon'tblameusifwesueyoubecauseyoudidn'tpaytheshippingandhandlingbecausewedon'treallycarewhatyouthink.batteriesnotincluded.

---COMMERCIAL END

Tom Nook: And now we're back. Otis is in a giant cube of Jello, and he will have five minutes to complete the challenge. Ready, Otis?

Otis: _Ready!_

Tom Nook: Go!

Otis: _CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP TWEET CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP GUSH SWIM SWIM CHOMP TWEET GUSH GUSH GUSH SWIM CHOMP TWEET GUSH SWIM CHOMP TWEET GUSH SWIM_

Tom Nook: Ugh... that noise is just sickening.

Meanwhile, Otis is getting really fat from all the Jello. Finally, he makes his way out. His stomach is three times larger than his head. He slowly waddles to the elevator, which sends him up high really fast. When he reaches the top, he gets dizzy from the height of the silo and falls in.

Tom Nook: Well, there he goes!

SPLASH!

Tom Nook: Uh Oh! He's sinking. And the bird eating sharks are... Oh, cut the footage! We don't want to see this! Oh!

Timmy: What's happening, daddy?

Tommy: Daddy?

Tom Nook: Just go back in your corner, boys. Everything's going to be fine.

Medics drag Otis, who is still fat and has bandages all over him.

Otis: Oh, those terrible EYES! No! They're coming.. for... ME! NOOOOO!!!!

Otis starts rocking back and forth, screaming. He runs out of the room, (or more like waddles) and crashes into the stage. The wall for the set crashes and the lights on the stage go out. Now everything is in total mayhem. Animals are screaming, Tom Nook is repeating "It's OK" over and over, and Timmy and Tommy are bouncing up and down in excitement.

Producer: Commercial.... break...

Silence. (Except for the noise backstage)

Producer: Commercial.... break!

Silence.

Producer: Oh, that's right. We've run out of commercials. HEY, TIMMY AND TOMMY!

Timmy: Yes sir?

Tommy: Sir?

Producer: Keep these people entertained while I handle the crew.

Timmy: Right on!

Tommy: On!

Producer: Good.

Timmy: Sooooo....

Tommy: oo....

Timmy: You're probably wondering what will happen next, right?

Tommy: Right?

Timmy: Well, our father, Tom Nook, and the Producer are talking. Tommy, go spy and see what they're saying.

Tommy: Spy. Saying.

Tommy rushes off, Timmy turns to the camera.

Timmy: Well.

There is now total silence in the building. Timmy stares at his watch. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Timmy: Darn! My watch is broken.

Tommy: Timmy! Daddy and the Producer say that we're going to not do the game show anymore because it's caused them too much money!

Timmy: Money! That's all businessmen care about. Bah!

Tommy: Bah! Nothing! Now what are we going to do?

Timmy: Probably do our same old show, I guess.

Tommy: I guess. But maybe... wait... I've got an idea.

Timmy: What?

Tommy: (Whispers in Timmy's ear.)

Timmy: Ah... good idea. Tell Daddy.

Tom Nook: Tell me what?

Tommy: (Whispers in Tom Nook's ear.)

Tom Nook: Hmm.... I like that... I think we'll do that. Ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts, because next episode you're going to enter the new show – Animal Crossing: Reality TV!!!


	5. Episode Five: Reality TV 1

New Theme Song Intro –

Animal Crossing: Reality TV!

See what you can find and see what you can see!

Look up there or in a tree,

just become who you were born to be!

And now our host... the great Tom Nook!

He's the best guy in our book!

Tom Nook: Thank you, thank you, and welcome to Reality TV! Today's episode we will take you on the greatest treasure hunt ever! Four animals will compete, trying to find the clues in all the towns. There are four clues, for four animals, in everytown. It's just a matter of who finds one first! The first one to reach the goal wins! The first prize is 1,000,000 bells, the second prize is 50,000 bells, and the third prize is 10,000 bells. Oh yes, and the fourth prize is a free raffle ticket. And now, our contestants! First, we have Crazy Redd! We'll tell you a little bit about him. Roll Tape!

TAPE ROLLING

Crazy Redd is a villainous traitor to all humanity. But fortunately, we are not humans, so we don't have to worry about it. He steals things from humans and sells them to animals. Somehow he can get into the human world. He then sells them at outrageous prices to animals, but for some reason animals still buy his stuff. They just don't seem to care. It's just plain unfair! How could animals participate in such injustice? IT'S JUST PLAIN WRONG!!! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO THIS TO YOUR FRIENDS? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE NOT EVIL, but it turns out you ARE!!!!!!

TAPE END

Tom Nook: Well.

Tom Nook: I didn't realize tapes had emotions. Ah, well... I have much to learn about modern technology. I guess. Anyway... my arch rival, Crazy Redd will be playing today. As you have already learned. Now... our next contestant! Wendell! Roll Tape!

TAPE ROLLING

Wendell is a great, happy, FAT PIECE OF NO GOOD wonderful, loving, HARSH ANGRY TRASH OUT OF making everyone feel good inside. Sometimes he asks for fish WHICH IS COMPLETELY RUDE, so sometimes people give him fish BUT WHY DOESN"T HE JUST GET HIS OWN??? and he rewards them with a wallpaper YOU SHOULD GET MUCH MORE THAN **THAT**!!!

TAPE END

Tom Nook: Well.

Tom Nook: Our tape seems to be experiencing technical difficulties. But we will continue. Our next contestant is a well known animal, and his name is Gulliver. Roll Tape... I guess...

TAPE ROLLING

Gulliver usually gets lost. It's his own fault. He's so stupid he can't help falling off a ship. Or maybe he's just so annoying his fellow shipmates want to throw him off. A better way to get rid of him is leave him on a deserted island. But then sometimes animals come to the island too, so it wouldn't work. Oh well, I guess stupid Gulliver will just have to continue being stupid. But he does give you cool stuff for no reason at all. That's one of the benefits from him being stupid.

TAPE END

Tom Nook: Um... Gulliver is actually quite nice... don't listen to the tape, please. It's not very truthful. Let's see what it has to say about our next contestant, K. K. Slider!

TAPE ROLLING

Nobody EVER gets it right! It's TOTAKEKE! How long do we have to explain this? His name is not K. K. or whatever. It's TOTAKEKE! Maybe people don't like calling him that because it sounds like TOTAL GEEK! TOTAKEKE! TOTAL GEKE!

(K.K. Slider comes in and punches the tape.)

K.K.: Go pick on yourself, super 8 milimeter!

Tape: Nobody calls me super 8 milimeter! I am high definition, stereo, surround sound, THX approved high quality DVD!!!

K.K.: Yeah, sure. Just ask the producer.

Tape: Producer! Total Geek says I'm Eight millimeter! Is that true?

Producer: Um, well... you see... we were low on our budget, and...

Tape: NOOOOOOOOOooooooooo.........

TAPE END

Tom Nook: Heh heh. Total Geek. TOTAKEKE. I like the sound of that.

K.K.: Don't you start too. I thought we were friends.

Tom Nook: Don't worry. We are.

K.K.: OK good. Now, can we actually start the show?

Tom Nook: Yeah, sure. All right, ladies and gentlemen, here's where it gets really exciting! The best... Oh! Ugh! What do I smell?

Wendell looks up. He is chomping on a fish. The fish's eyes are bulging out in terror.

Tom Nook: Wendell, we're on the air! Please!

Wendell: Oh. OK.

Wendell throws the fish aside. It hits one of the lights, it falls on Wendell butt. He winces and screams.

Wendell: It burns, it burns!!! And then it freezes!!!

Tom Nook: Ah, be quiet. We're going to continue this show, mayhem or not! No commercial breaks this episode, the producer said. We can't afford it! So the audience will see every single thing we do. Now, contestants, line up in a single file.

The contestants line up.

Tom Nook: Your first clue will be somewhere in the town of Shadows. You will be equipped with 10,000 bells. Buy anything you need from my store. The train station is to your left. Now move!

The animals scramble ahead, to where the monkey, Porter, is. He yelps in agony as the animals scramble onto the train. He tries to ask them if they are taking a trip but his sounds are muffled from dirty feet on his mouth. He gets up and brushes himself off. He starts to go through the train door, but it shuts on his tail. He screams in horror, bouncing up and down. Now the conductor looks back and sees Porter in pain. While he is trying to find the button to open the door, he accidentally hits the high speed button. The train goes flying across the tracks. He finally hits the open door button but Porter goes flying outside. Since the train is going so fast, it looks like he just... disappeared. Crazy Redd starts laughing. Wendell starts crying. Gulliver looks confused, and K.K. gets up, pulls out his guitar and starts singing.

Oh, where... is that monkey?

Oh, where... is that monkey?

Where could he have gone?

He fell on the lawn!

Or maybe he's dead on the track!

Oh where... is he laying?

Oh where... is he lying?

Is it laying? Or is it Lying?

I'm not sure which and I'm so confuuuuuuuuused!

Oh where... is my brain?

Oh where... is my brain?

I'm sobbing and laughing and angry at that little monkeeeeeeeey!

K.K. opens his eyes and looks around. Everyone on the train is covering their ears.

Wendell: Hey K.K., maybe you should stick to songs where you only see "Oh Me Now" OK?

K.K. is heartbroken and he sits in his chair. The train is still going 1000 miles per hour. Suddenly they are thrown off the track and crash into the dump.

Wendell: Oh no! Whatever are we to do?

Crazy Redd: First, we check which town we're in. I'll be right back.

K.K.: OK. Come on, let's all exit the train. Single file line, people.

Gulliver: Hey, don't hurry me. A sailor never hurries! It's the number one rule! Or wait... maybe it's the one thing you're always supposed to do... hurry. Oh well, I'm not currently a sailor anyway. I'm a Reality TV participant. This is so exciting!

Wendell: Yeah, whatever. I think it's actually kind of frightening. And... oh no... hunger... must... eat... food...

Wendell faints from hunger. Gulliver panics and looks around.

Gulliver: Medic! We need a medic! Someone! Help!

K.K.: Just leave him be. He always does this. Just wait.

Gulliver: OK... but shouldn't we be looking for clues?

K.K.: Crazy Redd was supposed to come back when he found out which town we were in. We might not be in the right one.

Meanwhile, the train monkeys are getting rid of the debris of the train. Another train comes into the station. Crazy Redd gets on it.

Gulliver: Hey! There's Crazy Redd! And he's got a ticket with him!

K.K.: That means he must have found his ticket in this town and is going to the next one! Hurry! Find the clues, everyone!

Everyone splits up, running in different directions. We cut to K.K., who is makng his way along the stream. He is searching by the trees also, shaking them. No luck so far. We cut to Wendell. He is waddling along, and sees fish in the stream.

Wendell: My... hunger...

Wendell turns in the opposite direction, heading towards the A acres, back where he started. We cut to Gulliver, who is at the police station. He gets a map and starts searching around for the clues. He knows where the bridges are, so he has a bit of an advantage. We cut to K.K., who is still shaking trees frantically. Finally, some bells come out of one. He unties the bag, and there is his next clue.

K.K.: The clue says: Go to the town Bluing and find your next clue in a rock.

K.K. looks confused, but then figures out that he has to hit the rocks all around the town in order to find his next clue. Meanwhile, we see Wendell at Tom Nook's store. Tom Nook is there. Wendell buys a fishing pole, licking his lips.

Tom Nook: Wendell, if you only concentrate on eating, you'll never win!

Wendell: I don't care! My hunger burns! I need... fish...

Tom Nook: OK... whatever...

Wendell exits the store and sees K.K. at the train station. He walks over to the stream, where a giant shadow looms.

Wendell: Ohboyohboyohboy!!! A big one!

Wendell casts his pole out to the stream, and the fish chomps down. Wendell tugs but cannot pull the fish out. Instead, the fish drags him into the stream. Just then, a tidal wave comes, turning the peaceful stream into the rapids! Wendell is tossed to and fro. He is starting to cry. Up ahead is the waterfall. Wendell notices this and tries to swim for shore, but the current is too strong. He gets tossed over it and lands with a splash! But more is to come... a bridge! Gulliver is standing on it, confused.

Gulliver: (Shouting over the noise of the waves) Is that you, Wendell?

Wendell hits the bridge and water goes flying. Now Wendell and Gulliver are in the rapids, heading for the ocean. But as they come near the great mass of water, a tidal wave from the ocean leaps up in front of them. They are going to hit it! **_BOOOM!!!! _**The impact of two tidal waves hits with enormous speed, and Wendell and Gulliver are stuck in the middle!

We cut to Crazy Redd, who has arrived at the town of Bluing a few minutes before K.K. he buys a shovel from Tom Nook and goes out, hitting rocks. As he is hitting, an angry swarm of hornets come near him. He drops his shovel and tries to run away, but they keep stinging him. He finally resorts to jumping in the stream, but the tidal wave from the other town also comes in this one! He gets swept away with it. Meanwhile, K.K. buys his shovel and goes around hitting rocks. Finally, one turns red and out comes a money bag. He unties it, and there is his next clue. Some people have the best of luck.

Crazy Redd gets swept away into the sky, and he lands on the beach where Wendell and Gulliver are. They have both passed out. (Or so it seems.) Crazy Redd chuckles and heads for the police station once again. Wendell and Gulliver quietly follow him to the train. Crazy Redd still does not spot them, even on the train. They listen to a conversation he has with a cat named Rover, and discover that the next way to get the clue is to hit rocks with a shovel until a clue comes out. Gulliver and Wendell chuckle at their intelligence. What they do not know is they have no money – the wave impact made their money disintegrate.

Crazy Redd gets off the train. He starts licking his wounds where the hornets stung him. Now he is much more self conscious. He starts hitting rocks, one by one. Suddenly, one turns red and he reads the next clue. It says: Go to the town of Gredie and collect every fruit from the trees. Bring them to Tom Nook and you will win.

Meanwhile, at Tom Nook's store, Wendell and Gulliver discover they have no money.

Gulliver: This is all YOUR FAULT! Your stupid WAVE just HAD to hit the bridge! It just HAD TO!

Wendell: Well, you had plenty of time to move outta the way...

Gulliver: Yeah, well good riddance. I don't see how we're going to...

Gulliver and Wendell spot Crazy Redd going on the train again.

Wendell: Hurry! We can find out more!

This time, though, Crazy Redd spots them. He acts like he doesn't see them, and figure out their schemes. So when Rover comes and he talks to them, he gives Rover wrong information to throw the others off track. He says he must dig holes in the ground to find the next clue.

They all get off the train, and Wendell and Gulliver look depressed – they cannot dig holes in the ground because they can't get a shovel. Crazy Redd feels pity on them and gives them his shovel. They are overjoyed.

Gulliver: Thanks so much!

Wendell: Yeah, thanks!

Gulliver: Hey, it's mine! He gave it to me!

Gulliver runs off. Wendell tries to chase him, but falls flat on his face.

Wendell: It stinks being slow.

Gulliver starts digging holes in the ground like crazy. Meanwhile, K.K. has gained the apple, cherry, and peach. He needs two more. Crazy Red has the pear. Wendell spots K.K. with fruit, and with a lot of thinking, figure out that he needs to collect fruit. He goes over to the dumb, and hits the jackpot. All the fruits are right there. He grabs all of them, and runs toward Tom Nook's store. He spots K.K. who also has all the fruits and is running. K.K. is much father away but Wendell is slow. In slow motion, we see Wendell diving for the door. He busts through the wood and shows Tom Nook the fruit.

Tom Nook: We have a winner!

Wendell: YEEEEEHAWWWW!!! All rightee!!! Yeah! Uh-huh! I'm the best!

Meanwhile, Gulliver has dug up the whole town. Now he is stranded in the corner. He looks around in despair, and starts weeping.

Tom Nook: Join us next time for a different style of Reality TV! We're going to remodel someone's house... majorly!

NOTE: This was a long, hard, chapter to write. It might not be as good as the others, but I hope you still enjoyed it.

ECL, HBK


	6. Episode Six: Reality TV 2

New Theme Song Intro –

Animal Crossing: Reality TV!

See what you can find and see what you can see!

Look up there or in a tree,

just become who you were born to be!

And now our wonderful host... Tom Nook!

Tom Nook: Thank you, thank you, and welcome to our greatest episode yet. In this Reality TV Episode we will be remodeling a well known citizen's house. His name is Ricky, and he's one tough squirrel. So get ready for fun! Also, let me point out that instead of commercials we're going to have facts about Animal Crossing you never knew. Now, let's get started. We've got our crew here. Wendell will be our wallpaper man, Sahara here will be our carpet man, and I will provide the furniture. For this episode I'll have some specialty furniture you haven't seen anywhere else! That goes for Wendell and Sahara too. It's up to Ricky here to provide all the money for us. But, he cannot use any money he already has. So before we start we need Ricky to go on a money sprint. He has ten minutes to get at least 10,000 bells. Are you ready, Ricky?

Ricky: Yeah, whatever.

Tom Nook: Then GO!

Ricky hurries off to a nearby stream, where he gets out his fishing pole. He catches a small bass. He throws it back in and goes down to the sea. He catches a sea bass and keeps it. He casts it out again and gets a red snapper. He casts it out once again, and gets a barred knifejaw. He then goes to the police station where a piece of furniture, a piece of paper, a carpet, and a shirt are. He gets all of these items and exits the store.

Tom Nook: (Shouting) You have seven minutes left!

Ricky hurries to the dump, where he collects two shirts and a pad of paper. He makes his way to Tom Nook's store, and cashes in everything.

Tom Nook: You get 9,999 bells. You need one more! Hurry! You have four minutes!

Ricky goes outside in a mad dash and grabs an apple from a tree. But while he gets it suddenly a tornado hits the ground right where he is standing and sends him flying all the way to the sea. He rushes back towards Tom Nook's store, but villagers are lined up to block him. They start throwing shards of glass at him. He dodges all of the except one which cuts his tail.

Ricky: All right you guys! Let me through!

Villagers: Never!

The villagers charge Ricky. He climbs up a tree and jumps over them. Now nothing is in his way. He reaches Tom Nook's store, opens the door, and chucks the apple at Tom Nook.

Tom Nook: You did it! You only had .001 seconds left, but you made it!

Ricky: OK. Good. Can I go home now?

Tom Nook: No, we need to remodel your home, remember?

Ricky: Oh yeah. "Sigh"

Tom Nook: I thought you wanted your house to be remodeled?

Ricky: Nope. Nobody even asked _me._

Tom Nook: Oh, well... tough luck for you then. "Snicker" See ya later.

Ricky: Argh. Everyone's so mean.

Just then, Tom Nook's roof cracks and a chunk falls out, flattening Ricky.

Tom Nook: Ah! My roof! Someone, help! Timmy, Tommy!

Timmy: Yes?

Tommy: Yes?

Tom Nook: Fix the roof!

Timmy: How?

Tommy: How?

Tom Nook: Quick, we can find some drywall or something at Menards in Department Town. Hurry!

Timmy: Yessir.

Tommy: Yessir.

They walk out of the store.

Ricky: Mmm.... URK ...help? An...y...bod...y...???

Ricky pushes with all his strength and manages to escape from the debris. He looks around in disgust, wiping off his arms. He tries to go out the front door, but the automatic shut squeezes his tail. He winces and shouts out, or tries to, but no noise comes out. He wiggles to get free but cannot. He pulls with all his strength and finally his tail rips off. He looks around more in fear than pain, and decides to leave his tail behind for now. He takes a few steps and an earthquake moves the ground. He falls in a crack – the deepest one – and looks up.

Ricky: Some people have all the luck. But it's not me, no sir. This game hates me!

Now, the earthquake undoes itself, so the ground comes closer together. Ricky gets squeezed. The ground is now normal, with the exception of Ricky embedded in it.

Ricky: mhmmhmmhmhmhmhmhmhmmhhhhmhmmhmhmhhmhmhmhhhhmhmm!!!

Tom Nook and Timmy and Tommy arrive with a piece of drywall. The go into their store and five seconds later Tom Nook comes out. He looks around for Ricky, but does not find him.

Tom Nook: Oh well, I guess we'll have to make Ricky's house without him. We've got the money so let's get started.

Tom Nook walks to the house.

Tom Nook: So Wendell, you've been on this show before, right?

Wendell: Yep, and I won!

Tom Nook: That's great! So how does it feel like to be a winner?

Wendell: Well, considering I did pretty well, pretty good!

Tom Nook: That's great! Now can you make us a wallpaper?

Wendell: Sure thing. What kind? Style? Fluent artistic motion?

Tom Nook: I was thinking something along the lines of... futuristic!

Wendell: OK sure!

Wendell whips out his equipment and starts to paint. His moves become faster and faster, until the brush flies out of his hands.

Wendell: Whallaa! I've never seen anything more beautiful in all my life!

Tom Nook: It's very... different. Futuristic? Maybe. But different? Definitely. And ugly? A sure thing.

Wendell: You mean you don't like it?

Tom Nook: Why don't you show the audience.

Wendell points it at the camera, the camera shatters.

WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE WAIT WHILE WE SOLVE THIS PROBLEM TO THE BEST OF OUR ABILITIES. WHICH ISN'T SAYING MUCH BECAUSE OUR TECHNICIANS STINK. BUT PLEASE WAIT ANYWAY.

Tom Nook: OK, now we're back. Wendell, you broke the camera with your last painting, but now we duct taped it together and I think it's gotten used to our painting. So show it once again.

Wendell points it at the camera. The camera screams and falls over, dead. It will not work any more.

WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE WAIT WHILE WE SOLVE THIS PROBLEM TO THE BEST OF OUR ABILITIES. WHICH ISN'T SAYING MUCH BECAUSE OUR TECHNICIANS STINK. BUT PLEASE WAIT ANYWAY.

Tom Nook: OK, we got a new camera and explained to it that this painting is really ugly. Now show it!

Wendell points it at the camera. It is hideous; the worst imaginable thing everywhere. Lines, marks, and ugly features cover the painting.

Wendell: Well? What does everybody think?

Tom Nook: Let me see... on the internet site we have a poll... (Gets out his laptop) so far we have 400 votes... they all passed out when they saw it.

Wendell: Then how are they voting?

Tom Nook: Um... never mind. Could you just make a new painting?

Wendell: No. My brush is stuck in that tree. And wasps are making a meal out of the paint.

The wasps all die. Wendell goes and gets the brush.

Wendell: Well, that works.

Tom Nook: Just don't let me touch your paint.

Wendell: OK... whatever.

Wendell draws something else, then shows it to Tom Nook. He frowns and shakes his head. This goes on for quite a while until Tom Nook gives up.

Tom Nook: What happened to your great artistic skills?

Wendell: (Breaks down into sobs) I have none! It's my brother Candell that makes all of them! I just pretend to make them so I can get free fish! BOOO HOOOOO!!!!

Tom Nook: Well, a great secret is revealed.

Wendell: Can we just use that ugly one?

Tom Nook: Um... I guess.

Wendell goes inside and puts on the wallpaper strips. Tom Nook turns to Sahara.

Tom Nook: Sahara, what are our possibilities?

Sahara: Well, let me see... I could make an elegant Arabian thing... but you said you wanted futuristic. Maybe a techno design? Something that makes you dizzy?

Tom Nook: That could be interesting. Try that.

Sahara: Let me see... weave this... weave this... through... here.... aha! Done.

Tom Nook: Whoah! It makes me so dizzy.. I think I'm gonna... faint...

THUNK! Tom Nook is unconscious.

Sahara: Well, I'll lie this out on the floor.

Wendell: Hey! Nooky! Tom!

Wendell gets some of his hot coffee form his pocket and pours it on Tom Nook.

Tom Nook: EEEEEYOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!

Wendell: Oops... sorry about that...

Tom Nook: OW! Ow! OW! Let's take a break! Fact break!

FACT BREAK

Did you know that in Iceland many Animal Crossing gamers get together for a convention and trade fish in their games? It's now become tradition.

END FACT BREAK

Tom Nook: And never do that again, Wendell! EVER!

Wendell: Yes, Mr. Nook.

Tom Nook: OK. Now, I need to get my furniture.

Tom Nook runs to his store and picks up the furniture. He runs back to the house and quickly arranges it.

Tom Nook: There! His house is finished! Whaddayaknow!

Wendell: It looks perfect.

Sahara: I agree.

Tom Nook: Actually, I wouldn't want to live in this mess, really.

Wendell: Well, yeah... it's artistic, but...

Sahara: It makes your eyes hurt.

Ricky comes over to the house. He is covered in dirt and mud.

Ricky: Lemme see it! Lemme see!

Ricky looks around the room.

Ricky: What? What is this? Is this a joke? I have to live here THE REST OF MY LIFE? NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! NOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo.............!!!!!

Tom Nook: Well, I guess that's our show.

Timmy: Wait daddy!

Tommy: Daddy! We have a rap song to sing!

Timmy: Sing it! One two three!

Tommy: Three!

Timmy and Tommy:

As we sing

to this song

why don't you

sing along

Once you learn

and get the beat

clap to the rhythm

move your feet!

Baa baa baa baa

Daa Dee Daa Daa

Baa baa baa baa

Daa Dee Daa Daa

Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! to it!

Skip! Skip! Skip! Skip! to it!

One two three four

I declare a tail war

Five six seven eight

A new verse we must create

Now here's where it start's a'rappin'

Shout with your voice and start a'clappin'

Move your hands and shout aloud

Soon we'll be singin' in front of a crowd

Don't you love our rappin' beat

Now you'll be able to move your feet

Just skip and hop and jump real high

Reach in the air and touch the sky!

Baa baa baa baa

Daa Dee Daa Daa

Baa baa baa baa

Daa Dee Daa Daa

Hop! Hop! Hop! Hop! to it!

Skip! Skip! Skip! Skip! to it!

Tom Nook: Yes. Thank you – for that – interesting... song... sons.

Timmy: Thank you very much!

Tommy: Much thank you!

Timmy and Tommy run back to where they were. Tom Nook looks at the camera.

Tom Nook: Well, I guess that's it... finally. Oh yes, and let me remind you we are returning to our regular broadcast since major chaos has been happening ever since we changed it. Join us next time on Animal Crossing: Strange But True!


	7. Episode Seven: Copper

Cue music

Music rolling

Bummmmmmmm.....

Bummmmmmmm.....

BUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM.....

Du du du du du du duuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!

Animals...

Animals....

Animal Crossing

Animal Crossing...

ANIMAL CROSSING: STRANGE BUT TRUE!

Tom Nook: And I'm your host, Tom Nook! Thank you for joining us this very splendid evening. As you can see we have changed our theme to something more dignified. And as you can see I am wearing a tuxedo, which proves that we will do the best we can to prevent absolute chaos from happening from now on!

Audience: AAAWWWWwwwwwwww.........

Tom Nook: What? What is that? Do I hear.... complaining? Oh my! This is unexpected! This is... phenomenal! The reason why this TV show has been such a great success is **_because _**we have absolute chaos here on the set? And because we never plan anything at all? Wow! Magnificent! Fantastic! That's absolutely... BOGUS! I've never heard of such a stupid thing in all my life. We are doing things the professional way from now on folks, and that's how it's going to be. I have decided my sons should not be on the show anymore because they cause confusion and chaos. And the only ones who will be on the show will be high classed personnel. Which means me... and my high tech robot technicians. With robots, what can go wrong?

Suddenly, the lights go out.

Tom Nook: Umm...

The lights flicker on.

Tom Nook: Just kidding! You asked for chaos? Well, we will definitely try to have some. But it will be 'staged chaos'! Trust me, you won't even know the difference! Now, let's get started.

Cue Drumroll

Drumroll Playing

Tom Nook: Today we will be talking about a very special person... one who has never ever appeared on this show... it is... Copper!

Producer: No! Wait! (Slips on banana peel) Oh! No! I... am... falling!

Producer falls over on purpose.

Tom Nook: Ah ha ha... HA... HA.... ha... aheh... nobody's laughing. C'mon, you wanted chaos, people! What's wrong with you? Ah, well...

Producer: Um... What's my line?

Tom Nook: Copper has already been in the show.

Producer: Oh, right... um... Copper has already been in the show.

Tom Nook: What? Oh, that's right. In Episode five Gulliver got a map from him. Well, that doesn't count because we wasn't the center of attention.

Producer: Oh. OK.

Producer walks off screen.

Tom Nook: Well, it's time for me to announce something really dramatic, like this:

Roll Tape!

TAPE ROLLING

Once upon a time in the land of fairies there lived the sweetest little thingamabob you-

Tom Nook: Tape end! Tape end! Wrong tape!

Silence

Tom Nook: No one finds this funny? No one thinks it's hilarious we 'accidentally' put in the wrong tape? Darn.

Tom Nook: Roll REAL Tape!

REAL TAPE ROLLING

Copper – strong, courageous, bold. The dictionary states it simply: A police officer. Copper is the best certified official police officer who can get the job done with no problem. But why then, is he patrolling the peaceful streets of your town? Well, it all started about ten years ago.

Copper had just finished training for the Special Ops.

He was the best at it. He could shoot, move quickly, even dodge bullets! He was assigned to a mission with two other specially trained dogs, on a special boat to travel to the Artic. Here's some footage someone on the boat took of the events that happened.

FOOTAGE BEGIN

Copper: OK, steer over to that island so we can reload our provisions!

Agent 1: Yes sir!

The boat goes to the island. The three agents get off the boat, but suddenly some enemy pigs with coconut guns come from behind the bushes.

Pig: Who dares enter the forbidden Animal Island?

Copper: Whoah!

The pig shoots coconuts, Copper leaps over a few and ducks to avoid a couple more in slow motion. He charges at the pig by doing a triple backflip and picks it up by it's ears. He flings it away into the sea. The other two agents do the same.

Copper: Let's move out, men!

Agent 2: No, Copper. You're being reassigned.

Copper: Huh?

Kapp'n: Hello, mate! I'm here to take you with me to a great town where you'll be a police dog!

Copper: What? Agent One, what's this all about?

Agent 1: The SWAT (Stand While Acting Tough) wants you to patrol a town near here.

Copper: What? Not the SWAT team! Anything but that!

Agent 2: Don't worry, you'll have another agent on your side.

Agent 1: Yeah. You'll be running a lost and found with him. His name is Booker. He's kind of shy, though.

Copper: What? I'm the best agent the Special Ops has!

Agent 2: Which is why you'll be joining the SWAT team.

Copper: NOOOOOOOOoooooo!!!!

FOOTAGE END

And that is the life story of Copper. It's a sad story, but after ten years, he's become content with his job.

TAPE END

Tom Nook: Well, wasn't that interesting? Robot technicians, what did you think?

Robots We think we should kill you!

Tom Nook: Oh – that's nice. Maybe you could – WHAT? That's not very nice. You're not serious, are you?

Robots: You are an annoying chipmunk!

Tom Nook: I'm a raccoon! And I don't deserve to die!

Robots: That's what you think!

Tom Nook: No! This isn't supposed to happen! Help! Someone!

ZZZTTT!!! ZAPP!! BBBZZZZTTTT!!!

Tom Nook: Ow! Stop! That hurts!

Don don don...

Copper: Copper is here to save the day!

Robots: Kill Copper!

Copper dodges electric shockwaves and does a triple frontflip. He beats up the robots and helps Tom Nook up.

Copper: Are you OK?

Tom Nook: Yeah. Wow, I'm glad you used to be a Special Ops guy, or else I woulda been dead meat!

Copper: What are you talking about? Booker told me how to do that stuff!

Tom Nook: Huh? But I thought... ??? Does that mean our information is... NOT TRUE?

The Dramatic Conclusion Next episode!


	8. Episode Eight: Resetti

Cue music

Music rolling

Bummmmmmmm.....

Bummmmmmmm.....

BUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM.....

Du du du du du du duuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!

Animals...

Animals....

Animal Crossing

Animal Crossing...

ANIMAL CROSSING: STRANGE BUT TRUE!

Tom Nook: And I'm your host, Tom Nook! Welcome to Animal Crossing: Strange But True, the show where you learn interesting facts about the coolest game on the Nintendo Game cube! Last episode we had a bit of confusion about whether our facts are actually correct. We discovered that Copper does not want us giving out any information about him, so that's why there was a mix-up. So don't worry folks, all our information is 100% true! Also, the robot technicians have gone into repairs. I was not hurt, fortunately. But we will allow others onto the set... but we have everything just right so nothing can go wrong! And since nobody liked our 'planned chaos' we will discontinue that. I'm sorry, but this show has to be professional, folks!

Lights dim, drumroll starts

Tom Nook: And now... the guest for today is... Resetti!!!

Resetti walks in from behind the set, waving to his fans on camera. He sits down in a comfy chair and smiles. (Or at least tries to; it more turns out to look like a villainous grin.)

Tom Nook: Welcome to the show, Resetti!

Resetti: Thanks Mr. Nook. You know, a long time ago my father told me that discipline was the very best thing to follow if you want to get rich. I always followed that rule but ever since I've still been living in a hole.

Tom Nook: Well, I'm very sorry about that. But at least we have someone to warn our villagers from losing their day. In case no one understands how this works, why don't you explain it for us?

Tom Nook sits down as Resetti begins his speech.

Resetti: Well you see, the dangers of resetting are that once you have gone throughout your day, say you do all this stuff and reset, well guess what? You've lost your whole day! It's kind of like a memory thing. It's kinda creepy, actually. And my job is to stop that from happening.

Tom Nook: Well, say it was an accident, like the power went out or your baby sister hit the button?

Resetti: Well, in those cases I use my motto.

Tom Nook What exactly is your motto?

Resetti: TOUGH LUCK, BUD!

Resetti shouts so loud Tom Nook is blown away and hits the ground, falling out of his seat. Tom Nook gets up and brushes himself off.

Tom Nook: Well. Thank you... for... that. Now, do you mind if we roll tape?

Resetti: Sure, whatever.

Tom Nook: Fine then. Roll tape!

TAPE ROLLING

Since Resetti was a child he has always learned to remember one word: discipline. This has been Resetti's striving point throughout his career. But how did Resetti get his job? How could he become so mean? How, HOW, HOW!!! How could he have become so conceited and full of himself that he yells at anyone who puts their finger near that dreaded button? In this episode, we will explain the greatest adventure any animal has ever experienced. It was a nice, sunny day in the town of Glockville, where Resetti was a villager. Yes, before his job he was a villager. He was a happy man, and his house was excellently decorated. He was tidy, helpful, and overall downright friendly. But one day, everything changed. One of the new people moved in – her name was Agnes. Agnes loved to catch bugs, and every day she would go out to collect them. But one day something strange happened. Resetti followed her around all day, saw her mail letters, collect bugs, catch fish, and buy more furniture. But suddenly as she was heading toward the dump, the game froze for a second. And suddenly, it was morning again. Resetti was in his bed. Resetti thought this was strange, so he went outside. He went over and talked to Agnes, but Agnes had no memory of the events from that day. And again, she went out and did her daily routine, but the town froze, and suddenly Resetti was in his bed again. Day after day this happened, and Resetti could not get any sleep because each day was about an hour. And the same day repeated over and over! Finally Resetti just began to sleep during the day. And when he woke up, it was the same day again. Eventually Resetti moved to another town. Everything was normal, but then after fiove days it started happening again. Resetti decided to figure out what was going on. He built a tunnel underground, until he hit hard plastic. He managed to get through that, and fell on top of the weirdest thing ever. It was a black box! It was glowing red, and he could see a giant human looking at a TV screen. He looked at the TV screen – and there was the town! He got awfully frightened, so he climbed back into the TV in his tunnel. He peeked out as the human hand reached over and pressed a button – and it froze. Then he was in his bed, once again. He knew what was happening. That button was labeled "Reset" and this world – this place – was just... a game? It couldn't be happening!

Resetti's world was all an illusion – an entertainment for kids! And the people that lived in the houses – they were controlled by humans! Resetti was angry... terrified! He knew he had to do something. But soon the child found the hole in the TV. He told his parents, and word got out that the game was alive. It was... another dimension. So finally Animal Crossing was declared dangerous throughout the United States. The computer geeks had to do something before the animals got out of the TV. So what they did was they implanted a virus in the game – one that made evil rat agents. They were all named Agent Smith. But Resetti – Resetti believed that if he could find The One – that The One could defeat the evil rats. He knocked on every door in the town, and finally he found him. His name was The One – so obviously Resetti knew that The One could help him. He explained the situation, and The One agreed to help. Together they could stop the evil rat agents.

So the evil rat agents came to where Resetti and The One were. Resetti told The One that if he believed that this was all a dimension and that the animals weren't really programmed – they could do whatever they wanted – then The One could defeat the agents. The One believed and could dodge bullets. He ran up walls avoiding Agent Smith's snares. And finally... the game was shut down. A new game was created, a new version that was safer. And they redesigned Resetti's character. The End.

TAPE END

Tom Nook: Well. That wound up in a direction that was extremely interesting. I guess that concludes our show!


	9. Episode Nine: Sable and Mable

Cue music

Music rolling

Bummmmmmmm.....

Bummmmmmmm.....

BUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM.....

Du du du du du du duuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!

Animals...

Animals....

Animal Crossing

Animal Crossing...

ANIMAL CROSSING: STRANGE BUT TRUE!

Tom Nook: That's right, it's Animal Crossing strange but true, and today we're having our super episode! It will not only have interesting facts, but we'll have drawings, prizes, callers, and much more! So stay tuned, right after our sponsor gives a word.

SPONSOR TAPE ROLLING

Do you need a loan?

Is your car insurance way too high a price?

Is your house infested with mice?

Do your pencils break when they've just been recently sharpened?

Well, we feel sorry for you! Too bad!

This message brought to you by Cleeners tissues

SPONSOR TAPE END

Tom Nook: And now we are back! Today as you know will be our super episode, but throughout this show we've been forgetting two very important special folks – Babe and Flabe! No wait... Mable and Sable! Sorry... I got a bit mixed up there... anyway, these two mice... er... porcupines? I think they're porcupines. These two porcupines are great help when you need to design your own clothes or wallpaper or carpet. Why don't we introduce you to them? Babe? Flabe? I mean... Mable? Sable? C'mon out!

Mable and Sable come out.

Mable: Hello, everyone!

Sable: Hello!

Tom Nook: Would you mind it if we showed your life story, Mable and Sable?

Mable: Not at all.

Sable: We would be delighted!

Tom Nook: Roll tape!

TAPE ROLLING

Mable and Sable are two sisters who love to make fabric. They don't need much money to stay alive, and they always were a peaceful folk... sort of. At day they are kind little porcupines, but at night it's a different story. They turn into werewolves and prowl among the shadows, looking for people to hunt. Their claws are so sharp they could pop a balloon, and their stench is enough to make any superhero cringe. Speaking of superheroes... we have another story for you later. But back on topic, Mable and Sable are probably the meanest two creatures at night when the moon comes out.

TAPE END

Tom Nook: Well, that's always good to know.

Mable: Yes, well, of course none of that is true. The moon should come out any minute.

Sable: Yep. Nothing will happen, we assure you. You must have your facts wrong.

Tom Nook: Well, thank you for your most kind interview.

Mable: What interview?

Tom Nook: Umm... heheh... thank you once again. You may leave.

Sable: But...

Tom Nook: I have other things to attend to. Exit backstage.

Mable: Whatever.

Mable and Sable walk off screen.

Tom Nook: Now, about that superhero business we were talking about...

SCREEM

Tom Nook: Oh dear, what was that dreadful noise?

The producer runs onto the set, his eyes ablaze with fear.

Producer: Those claws! Those TERRIBLE CLAWS! AAAUUUGGGHHH!!!!

The producer keeps running around in circles until he hits a lighting pole. The pole falls over and he catches on fire.

Producer: No! Hot! Ouch! Ouch!

Tom Nook: Well, maybe this is just the thing to boost our ratings.

Producer: Extinguish me, you fool!

Mable: Is anything wrong?

Producer: What? You're not... evil!

Mable: Aren't you supposed to be on fire?

Producer: Oh yeah. Ow! Ow! But aren't you supposed to be evil?

Mable: Oh yeah! Grr...

Mable once again transforms into a werewolf.

Tom Nook: No! Wait! No chaos! No chaos!

Mable: So... you want to play?

Tom Nook: No! Stay away from me!

Producer: It burns it burns!

Sable: I want to play with Mr. Nook too! Grr...

Tom Nook: No! Don't touch me with those fangs and claws! STOOOOPPPP!!!

Producer: Ouch!

Tom Nook: Hey!

Mable: Get'im!!!

Tom Nook: Run!

Superhero: I am here!

Silence

Silence

Silence

Superhero: I said, I am here!

Superhero picks up a bucket of flour and pours it over the Producer. The fire goes out. The superhero then charges the two werewolves and tosses them to the side. They are knocked unconscious. The superhero flies away.

Tom Nook: Hey! You can't leave us like this! The set is a disaster!

Superhero: That's your problem!

Tom Nook: No, actually, it's the Producer's. But since he's a little busy at the moment...

Tom Nook glances at the Producer who is spitting out flour and rubbing his eyes. He is completely white.

Tom Nook: I think it's time for a commercial break.

COMMERCIAL TAPE ROLLING

Can you hear me now? Good!

Get unlimited calls for five weeks if you call in the next second! Oh, too bad! I guess it's just not your lucky day.

But if you buy our phone and purchase our payment plan, maybe we'll give you a free pencil.

COMMERCIAL END

Tom Nook: And now we're back. We've got the crew cleaning up the set as you can see, so now we're going to have our call-in session to see what people think of our show. We can't get everyone's comments, but we'll randomly choose five of them. Here's our first caller.

Tom Nook picks up the phone.

Tom Nook: Hello? You're on the air!

Caller: Oh my gosh! I love your show! It's so funny! I actually fell out of my chair laughing! I added you to my favorite TV shows list! More episodes soon, please!

Tom Nook: May I ask who's calling?

Caller: Yeah, my name is Pomquter.

Tom Nook: Well thanks for calling, Pomquter!

Caller: You're welcome!

Tom Nook hangs up.

Tom Nook: Next caller! Hello, you're on the air!

Caller: Oh my gosh...this is so funny! Federal Bunny Industry! LOL! Continue!

Tom Nook: Well thank you! Who's calling?

Caller: Rootie Tootie!

Tom Nook: Well, Rootie Tootie, thanks for calling!

Tom Nook hangs up.

Crew Worker: Hey, Tom Nook, was there really a guy named Rootie Tootie on the phone?

Tom Nook: Yeah? Isn't that weird?

Crew Worker: Well, it's just that when I hear that certain word... toot... I always get the sudden urge to...

Crew Worker 2: No! Bob! Don't do it!

Crew Worker: PPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTT!!!!! KA-BLAM!!!!

Crew Worker 2: AUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!

Tom Nook: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

The whole set flies up in smithereens from the crew worker's toot. The camera goes flying into space. Suddenly, a tie fighter flies by. The camera falls down. It hits the ground with a thud.

THUD

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please wait.

Several years later...

DA-DING

Tom Nook: Um... hello... most of civilization has been wiped out here in Animal Crossing world... that one blast was like an atomic bomb. It's been several years now, and we finally got the camera to work. So, well, I'm afraid this show is going to have to end... but thanks for watching, and I don't think we'll see you next time.

THE END... or is it? Possible updates if there is popular demand... if not... I'm done and I'm tired!


	10. Episode Ten: The BIG Finale

Yes, the dream has come true...

The silliness has come once again...

It's time for...

**Animal Crossing: Strange But True – Episode Ten – Special Edition Deluxe Super Ultra Mega Specialness!!!**

**Duuu Deee Duuuuummmmm... (Due to... ahem... 'popular' demand.)**

Tom Nook: Yes that's right folks; this episode is devoted to our number one fan, Darknesswithin, who sent us tons of fan letters saying how much he/she liked it!

Darknesswithin: Hi everybody!

Tom Nook: Hey, Darknesswithin, I just have one question for you...

Darknesswithin: Yes?

Tom Nook: Your name gives me the creeps! This is a comedy show, not a horror flick.

Darknesswithin: You wanna take this outside?

Tom Nook: Um, not really, but um, I was just saying that, um, nevermind.

Darknesswithin: Are you making fun of me?

Tom Nook: Um, please, Darkness, (Is it OK if I call you that?) let's not do anything we'd regret doing on a family friendly show.

Darknesswithin: Right. Where were we?

Tom Nook: Well, since this episode is devoted to you and all our other fans including ExtremelyEvilKitty, Pomquter, Jigi119, Nysh, Sonic Hero, M-Mon, Geo Pyro, Daze chain, Myst Dragon, and Rootie Tootie, I'd say this calls for a fan celebration, what about you?

Darknesswithin: I think that's a good idea.

Tom Nook: Well then, here we go, 'cause this episode it's starring YOU GUYS whether you like it or not. We're going to see how long you can last in the Animal Crossing world, while you will learn new things about Animal Crossing during your stay. The last person to remain sane will get a prize of 1,000,000 dollars in cash.

Darknesswithin: What's the catch?

Tom Nook: There is no catch.

Darknesswithin: C'mon, there's gotta be a catch.

Tom Nook: Oh all right. Jim, tell us the catch!

Jim: Well... OK... the catch is that youwillnotreallygetthemoneyfromthisgameshowandyouwillnotreallybeeligibleforthisprizebecauseitsjustastinkingstorysodon'texpectanythinggreatohandrememberwheni'mwritingthisstorythewinnerwillbetotallyrandomsodon'tfeelleftoutifyoulose!

Tom Nook: Now, we know that you just skipped reading over that thing, but if you have any complaints, like, "Why didn't I win?" or "Why don't I get real money?" READ IT! Because I know you didn't and if you did you must have too much time on your hands. Like me. Hahahaha.... not funny.

Timmy: Daddy, I thought it was quite interesting.

Tommy: ...interesting.

Tom Nook: Well that's because you both are rascals. Now go in the corner and be quiet while I make a fool out of myself.

Timmy: Yes father...

Tommy: ...father...

Tom Nook: Where was I? Ah yes! All our contestants are currently on a train going to a town called Oddville. They will find places to live and will each be given no money. Let's begin!

(On the train)

Rootie Tootie: When are we gonna get there?

Pomquter: I dunno – ask the monkey dude.

Rootie Tootie: Hey monkey dude, uh, when do we, like, get there?

Monkey Dude: About...

The train stops.

Monkey Dude: Now.

Rootie Tootie: You know, for some reason that was really cool.

Monkey Dude: That's why they call me Monkey Dude.

Pomquter: Yeah. Sure.

Monkey Dude: OK, everyone off the train!

Everyone exits the train in a nice single file line. You wish. They all scramble for the door, clutching each other, desperate to be the first ones out.

Voice 1: Let me out!

Voice 2: No me!

Voice 1: Hey that's my elbow!

Voice 2: Hey that's my nostril!

Voice 1: Hey that's my... AUGH!

Voice 3: What?

Voice 1: Somebody pinched me!

Voice 4: Oops, I thought...

Voice 1: Just let me out!

Finally everyone gets out and brushes themselves off. They already look tired and they haven't even started yet. They have cuts all over from people shoving and pushing to get out of the train, and their bodies sag from the heat.

Geo Pyro: Well at least it can't get much worse.

Suddenly, heavy rain starts falling.

Daze-chan: You just HAD to say something, didn't you? You just HAD TO!!!

Geo Pyro: I'm sorry, geez!

Daze-chan: Sorry doesn't make it OK.

Geo Pyro: Well, NOW it can't get much worse.

Suddenly, a lighting bolt comes down and hits Daze-chan.

Geo Pyro: Now things are getting better. That's one less person to deal with.

Mystdragon: That wasn't very nice.

Geo Pyro: Well excuse me. I was just trying to have a little humor.

Mystdragon: OK, whatever. Hey everyone, let's take shelter in Tom Nook's store!

The crowd surges forth to Tom Nook's store, where Tom Nook is watching in terror as they head towards it.

Tom Nook: Ahhhh! Too many people! Run!!!

Tom Nook dashes inside and closes the door, locking it. The people still charge. They scramble for the door, and once they realize it's locked, they bang against it, finally resulted in busting it down. They enter the shop and finally clam down because they are out of the rain. But the rain is starting a flood and the flood is entering Tom Nook's store. Tom Nook, Timmy, and Tommy are bailing out water using shovels.

Tom Nook: Why doesn't everyone help???

Mystdragon: There aren't any shovels left!

Tom Nook: Oh, perfect. Just perfect.

Sonic Hero: Hey everybody! Tom Nook says this is perfect, so we can stay here for the night! It's getting dark. Let's all move upstairs!

Tom Nook: No wait, I didn't mean...

Sonic Hero: Thanks so much, Mr. Nook. You're the kindest person I've met.

Tom Nook: Oh boy.

Everyone goes upstairs except for the Nooks. They go to bed on the shelves where they keep all their items.

DAY 2 – 6:54 a.m.

Tom Nook: Rise and shine, contestants! It's time to see who is still remaining! We'll do this every morning! So get ready for Roll Call!

Timmy: ExtremelyEvilKitty!

Tommy: ...kitty!

EEKitty: Here!

Timmy: Pomquter!

Tommy: ...quter!

Pomquter: Here!

Timmy: Jigi119!

Tommy: 119!

Jigi119: Here!

Timmy: Nysh!

Tommy: ...Nysh!

Nysh: Here!

Timmy: Sonic Hero!

Tommy: ...hero!

Sonic Hero: Here! ...o!!!

Timmy: M-Mon

Tommy: Mon!

M-Mon: Here!

Timmy: Geo Pyro!

Tommy: ..pyro!

Geo Pyro: Here!

Timmy: Daze-chan!

Tommy: Chan!

Silence

Timmy: One contestant missing!

Tommy:...missing!

Timmy: Myst Dragon!

Tommy: ...dragon!

Myst Dragon: Here!

Timmy: Rootie Tootie!

Tommy: Tootie!

Rootie Tootie: Here!

Timmy: And finally, darknesswithin!

Tommy: ...within!

Darknesswithin: Here!

Timmy: OK, that means ten contestants are left! Now everybody, your mission for today will be to find a place to sleep! It doesn't matter where, it just can't be outside!

Everyone scrambles out the door again. Timmy and Tommy nearly get run over but they dodge the crowd.

Everyone heads out and splits up. We cut to the museum, where Darknesswithin, Rootie Tootie, Mystdragon, and Geo Pyro come barging in. Blathers is sleeping, so he doesn't notice them going into separate sections.

Darknesswithin: I take the fossil section!

Rootie Tootie: I take the fish section!

Mystdragon: The painting section is mine!

Geo Pyro: I guess that leaves me with the insect section.

Meanwhile, we see M-Mon in the dump. He has a blanket with him made out of dirty shirts and sheets of paper.

M-Mon: Now I know what it's like to be homeless.

Tom Nook walks over to M-Mon.

Tom Nook: I'm sorry, M-Mon, but that doesn't count as a home. It must be inside!

M-Mon: You mean you want me to invade someone's home?

Tom Nook: Whatever it takes.

M-Mon: Fine. Let's see... Tiara lives nearby... I'll go see what she's up to.

M-Mon goes over to Tiara's house, where she is planting flowers.

M-Mon: Hey, Tiara, I'm with the federal wallpaper investigation industry. Can I please check out your house?

Tiara: Well sure. This house has been handed down from generation to generation, I can't even believe how many generations it has been, oh my, maybe ten or so, no, possibly fifty! But anyway, my father always told me to take care of this house and I always will because I know that...

M-Mon politely listens for about five more seconds and runs into the house, slamming the door. He shoves a bookcase in front of the door.

Tiara: and when my mother baked that pie and threw it on the mirror I knew I was in trouble because it was my favorite kind of pie and so I started to cry and weep and- HEY! Stop! You can't do that!

M-Mon: (Muffled voice from behind the door.) I just did!

Tiara: Well, you've got to listen to the rest of my story somehow, so I guess I'll just have to SHOUT IT OUT!!!

M-Mon: Oh no. This is gonna get ugly.

Tiara: SO ANY WAY AS I WAS SAYING I CRIED FOR SEVENTY DAYS AND NIGHTS WITHOUT ANYTHING TO EAT AND NO SLEEP...

Meanwhile, Sonic Hero is at the police station.

Sonic Hero: So, like, you'll let me stay here, man?

Booker: Um, well, I think so, I mean, I guess...

Sonic Hero: So, like, I can spend the night and stuff?

Booker: I think that's OK, I'm not real sure, but, OK...

Sonic Hero: Thanks man!

Booker: You're... welcome... I think...

Sonic Hero: Yeah well, I gotta go do stuff, but I will sleep here, so thanks!

Booker: Um, OK, I... guess...

Sonic Hero goes outside, where Copper is standing. Sonic Hero goes over to him and talks to him.

Sonic Hero: Hey, Copper!

Copper: I'm not really Copper.

Sonic Hero: Whaddaya mean?

Copper: Copper has been... dismissed from duty.

Sonic Hero: But then... who are you?

Copper: I am... who I am. But since I have told you, you must be... disposed of.

Sonic Hero: OK, this is getting weird. I think... Ah! What's that music! That noise! That terrible noise!

Copper: The only way to dispose of you is to make you go insane and be eliminated.

Sonic Hero: Noooo! My eardrums! The throbbing! The thrashing!

Tom Nook: What's going on here? I heard the commotion... what's happening?

Sonic Hero: Please, please! Make it stop! Make it stop! Take me away from this place!

Copper: All of a sudden this guy just started thrashing around in a panic.

Tom Nook: Sonic Hero, if you don't stop, we're going to have to eliminate you.

Sonic Hero: Nooo! I must win! Augh! Make it stop!

Tom Nook: OK. You're leaving. Come with me!

Suddenly, Sonic Hero disappears into thin air.

Tom Nook: What? This is... odd. Hmm. Something must be very wrong.

Copper: Good day to you too, Tom Nook.

Tom Nook: OK, Copper. See you later! I guess that's one more person eliminated.

Meanwhile, it is getting dark. We see Tiara yelling her head off.

Tiara: AND MY GREAT AUNTH RUTH ALWAYS TOLD ME TO KEEP QUIET DURING CHURCH SERVICES CAUSE YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN SOMEONE'S GOING TO SAY SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT, SO ALWAYS REMEMBER TO-

M-Mon: Tiara! Stop it! You're hurting my ears, and I need to get to sleep.

Tiara: Oh. Well can I have my house back?

M-Mon: Uh, OK, just wait five minutes.

Tiara: OK.

Five minutes later...

M-Mon: Come in!

Tiara opens the door to her house. It is ruined – the wallpaper is a mess, the carpet is stained with coffee, the furniture marked and ripped.

Tiara: No! My beautiful house! Nooooooo!!!!

Tiara runs screaming from her house in terror around until she falls into the river. She cannot swim so she drowns without mercy.

M-Mon: It's sad, really. But oh well, I've got my house.

M-Mon shuts the door. We see a space ship come over the place and we hear M-Mon scream. He is taken up with the house in the tractor beam coming from the ship.

On the ship...

M-Mon is still in the house. He comes out and notices he is in a big ship. Five Ribbots come and prod him with their laser spears.

M-Mon: Ow!

Ribbots: Follow us

M-Mon: OK...

Ribbots: This way

M-Mon follows them to a jail cell where Jigi119, EEKitty, Pomquter, and Nysh are waiting. He gets thrown in with them.

M-Mon: Hey guys, when did this happen?

Jigi119: I don't think this was supposed to happen.

Pomquter: We were all looking for places to stay when this big flying saucer came and took us.

Nysh: This stinks like rotten cheese.

Pomquter: Rotten cheese doesn't stink that bad.

EEKitty: Yeah it does. I've kept one slice of cheese for five years and it smells awful!

Ribbots: Shut your mouths human weaklings

Pomquter: Don't tell us what to do!

M-Mon: Yeah, we got a right to talk!

Ribbots: We will turn on the wall masher if you do not stop

EEKitty: What's that?

The walls start to close in. The five humans squeeze together in a panic.

EEKitty: OK OK! I know what it is! We'll be quiet! We'll be quiet!

Ribbots: Good

The walls go back to their normal position. Everyone sighs in relief.

Meanwhile at the museum, Blathers finally wakes up and decides to do a scan of the building to admire his collection. He goes into the insect section first. He screams as he sees Geo Pyro sleeping on some flowers.

Geo Pyro: Hey! I'm trying to sleep here! It's getting dark outside!

Blathers: You can't be in my museum! It's against the animal code! You know you could get arrested for tha- hey... what's that stuff on your face?

Geo Pyro: Now that you mention it, my face is really starting to itch...

Blathers: Ha! Serves you right! They're mosquito bites!

Geo Pyro: AHHHH!!! The itching! The itching!

Suddenly, a section of the ceiling caves in and hits Geo Pyro, flattening him.

Geo Pyro: MMMMMMMMMMHHHHMMMMMM!!!!!

Blathers: Oh dear.

Ribbots come storming the building. Blathers watches as they take all the insects in the room.

Blathers: Oh dear.

Ribbots: Sorry but we need these for torture

Blathers: Oh dear.

Ribbots: See ya

The Ribbots jump back up into their ship and zoom away. Blathers just stands there.

Blathers: Oh dear.

Geo Pyro: MMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!

Geo Pyro bursts out of the piece.

Geo Pyro: (Crying) I wanna go home!!! Help me!!!

Tom Nook zips to the spot.

Tom Nook: You're eliminated.

Geo Pyro: (crying) Booooo hoooooo!!!!

Tom Nook: Follow me.

Tom Nook leads Geo Pyro off screen.

Day 3 6:58 a.m.

Mystdragon, Rootie Tootie, and Darknesswithin all join in the main room of the museum with Blathers.

Darknesswithin: Well, thanks for letting us stay here!

Blathers: It's always a... pleasure. Hey, by the way, your friends have been carried up into an alien spaceship, and you might want to help them.

Darknesswithin: OK...

They walk out of the room and start walking outside.

Rootie Tootie: You don't believe that weirdo, do you?

Mystdragon: I think he might be telling the truth.

Darknesswithin: Well guys, we can't save the contestants without some help.

Mystdragon: I don't think we should help them at all! They're already disqualified because they left the town!

Rootie Tootie: I still don't think this whole thing is real.

Darknesswithin: Come on, you guys. Let's just try. I think they really need our help.

Mystdragon: OK, but who do we have to help us?

Darknesswithin: Remember the first episode of this show with Tortimer?

Mystdragon: Yeah! Tortimer!

Tortimer zips in.

Tortimer: Did someone call my name?

Mystdragon: Tortimer, we need you to help save some contestants that have been captured by an alien space ship.

Tortimer: I'm ready to help, sonny.

Darknesswithin: Hey look! There's the ship now! The only way to get on it is to get pulled by the tractor beam... let's go!

The four characters run to the ship and get pulled in. The ship is high tech with many Ribbots running around.

Ribbots: What are you doing here

Tortimer: I knew this robot thing would get out of hand someday!

Ribbots: Intruder alert Intruder alert

Tortimer: There's only one thing to do!

Mystdragon: What?

Tortimer: Run!!!

As they are running...

Darknesswithin: So do you believe it now, Rootie Tootie?

Rootie Tootie: Uh... yeah...

Darknesswithin: Good!

Mystdragon: Down this passage! Follow me!

They run into a dead end.

Darknesswithin: "Follow me!" he says! Great! Now what?

Tortimer: Prepare to defend yourselves!

Darknesswithin: OK...

The Ribbots come and our heroes battle them bravely, hitting them. Tortimer uses Kung Fu and defeats them using his walking stick and laser glasses, and missile launcher hat.

Tortimer: Even though I'm old and cranky, I still got a few tricks up my sleeve.

Darknesswithin: Nice.

Suddenly, the walls start going farther out. A shadow looms over the five visitors.

Darknesswithin: No! Not... you!

Fuzz: Yes, I am... the great and powerful fuzzball!!!!

Darknesswithin: But... I thought... you were dead!

Fuzz: What are you talking about? I don't remember that!

Tortimer: (Whispering) Keep him talking and busy, sonny, while I help the others escape.

Darknesswithin: Gotcha. OK, Fuzzball, if you say you didn't die then why are you here?

Fuzz: Huh? You're confusing me! I've never even met you!

Darknesswithin: If I've met you how do I know your name, _Fuzzball? _

Fuzz: WHAT? How in the world did you know my name?

Dakrnesswithin: You told me it a few seconds ago.

Fuzz: Oh that's right. But wait, if I told you then how could you come to the conclusion that my name was in fact the conclusion of you figuring out my name?

Darknesswithin: Now you're getting the hang of it!

Fuzz: You didn't answer my question.

Darknesswithin: Yes I did.

Fuzz: No... oh... yes, I guess you did.

Darknesswithin: See? I'm always right!

Fuzz: Not always.

Darknesswithin: Why not?

Fuzz: Because...

INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT

Fuzz: Oh no! Intruders!

Darknesswithin: Where? Where are they?

Fuzz: I'm not sure. Follow me, we'll find those intruders!

Darknesswithin: Right! I'm right with you, sir!

Meanwhile, Rootie Tootie, Mystdragon, and EEKitty are freeing the captives while Tortimer is fighting off the Ribbots.

Ribbots: You intruders will be defeated

Tortimer: Take this!

Tortimer spins around rapidly, performs a few handsprings and backflips, twisting around with his cane. He takes off his hat and reaches into it, grabbing a bomb. He throws the bomb at the Ribbots. It lands on the ground. Nothing happens.

Ribbots: Haha you lose

Tortimer: That's what you think!

The bomb starts playing the Mario Bros. theme, glowing red. Suddenly, you hear Bowser's laughing voice. It blows up. The Ribbots go flying.

Tortimer: Heh heh. That should take care of them.

INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT

Tortimer: Oh no, someone set off an alarm. Quickly, everyone, let's take the shuttle pod.

Everyone follows Tortimer as the ship is breaking apart. The bomb has caused a chain reaction and the ship is blowing up behind them. In slow motion, Tortimer glances back behind him. Everyone keeps running, except for M-Mon, who is the one behind. The ship blows up right behind him and he falls, but manages to hold on and not fall back down to earth to his doom.

Tortimer: I'm a-comin' sonny!

Tortimer runs in slow motion. He rips out of his shell majestically like Superman. Underneath his shell he is wearing a Superman outfit, only instead of the S he has a T. His cape flies in the wind and he jumps into the air. He flies over to M-Mon.

M-Mon: Can't ... hang... on... much... longer...

Tortimer: Don't you worry sonny, everything is going to be OK. If my grandfather ever taught me anything, it was always to be-

M-Mon falls.

M-Mon: NNNNOOOOOOoooooo!!!!

Tortimer: Oh dear.

M-Mon falls flat on his back on top of a large piece of land. He gets up.

M-Mon: I'm... alive!

The piece of land starts moving. M-Mon realizes he is in the middle of a lake, the the ground beneath him is, in fact, an alligator.

M-Mon: AUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!

M-Mon races across the water at lighting speed, running on the lake. Suddenly, he stops to look behind him and falls, splashing, into the cold icy water. Tortimer can't bear to watch as the alligator approaches. He is still in the ship. He flies away as it keeps exploding. Now he has deserted our heroes.

By the way, I know this chapter is extremely long, just bear with me here. This story actually is going to have a real plot sometime soon... I think... I'm just makingall this up as I go along. But I'll try to end it soon.

Rootie Tootie, Mystdragon, and EEKitty and the rest of the captives are still running along the ship as it explodes.

Mystdragon: Wait! Guys! Stop!

Rootie Tootie: But we'll be killed!

Mystdragon: Just wait!

Everyone stops. The explosion is getting closer.

Mystdragon: My father always told my that the legend of the dragons was a special power only given to their children born of the race of Zandu. This power...

Rootie Tootie: We don't have time for this! What are you getting at?

Mystdragon: An ancient saying in Animal Crossing world used to go like this: If you can believe you can do it in the great Cube of Games, you can do it!

EEKitty: Which means.... ???

Mystdragon: Just believe you can run up walls and you can do it! Let's jump out of the ship and land safely! Everyone just has to believe they can do it!

EEKitty: Yeah! Let's DO THIS!

Captives: YEAH! LET'S **_Believe!!!!_**

Everyone jumps off the ship right as it explodes. They fall, and hit the ground, dead.

Meanwhile, Darkneswithin is battling Fuzz in an unknown territory.

Darknesswithin: Please! I didn't mean to!

Fuzz: You tricked me! I thought you were my friend! And now no more tough talk! Now, we fight!

Fuzz grows three times larger. He grows hair all over his body and grows nails three feet long. His eyes turn red with hatred.

Fuzz: YOU WILL DIE!

Darknesswithin: Yeah, that's what they always say.

Suddenly, a voice out of no where says...

Voice out of nowhere: Round 1! Fight the boss!

Darknesswithin: OK... whatever...

Fuzz charges Darknesswithin. Darknesswithin holds out his fist and Fuzz runs right into it. Fuzz hits the ground.

Voice out of nowhere: Enemy DEFEATED!!!

Confetti flies everywhere. Darknesswithin jumps up in the air, yelling in joy. He is transported suddenly back to the studio, where Tom Nook is smiling.

Tom Nook: Wow, I can't believe you won!

Darknesswithin: I can't believe it either!

Tom Nook: All the other contestants, well, um, they had some difficulties. But do not worry, they are not really all dead. They are still living, just severely injured. They'll be OK.

Darknesswithin: Well, can I have my prize?

Tom Nook: Well... you were actually on a spaceship most of the time at the end, so...

Darknesswithin: No. Don't tell me. I don't get the prize.

Tom Nook: I'm sorry to say this, but yes. No prize.

Darknesswithin: That's just stupid.

Tom Nook: Well, it seems this game show is just plain stupid anyway. Which is why it is going to be cancelled. Forever. No more. I'm sorry.

Darknesswithin: Well, thanks Tom.

Tom Nook: You're welcome. Oh wait, we never had a commercial, did we? That's against our contract! Play a commercial! Quick! We only have a few seconds of air time!

COMMERCIAL BEGIN

It's the new fashion that everyone is-

AIR TIME UP

Later at the studio...

Producer: We didn't meet the contract! We didn't play a commercial! Now they're suing us for 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000! And it's perfectly legal! I HATE YOU TOM!!!

Tom: Well, golly sir, I didn't know!

Producer: ARRRRGGGGG!!!

Tom: History just seems to repeat itself... I guess...


End file.
